The aluminum alloy hub is an important part on an automobile chassis, the manufacturing process is complex, and the production, manufacturing, detection and cleaning links need to be controlled strictly. The cleaning procedure between machining and spraying directly affects the final machining quality of the hub. The exiting hub cleaning methods roughly can be divided into manual, brush and high pressure nozzle ones. The manual cleaning method is low in degree of automation, low in efficiency and severe in working environment, and is thus not suitable for large batch production. In the process of cleaning a hub by a brush cleaning machine, the cleaning of the hub is not simple plane cleaning, the central height of the hub of each vehicle type is different, and the placing angles and positions when automobiles are cleaned are slightly different, so cleaning dead angles and difficult cleaning always exist in the conventional cleaning process. The brush cleaning method cannot realize automatic centering and then cannot effectively clean a hub, and it cannot adapt to cleaning hubs of more vehicle types, so that the vehicle cleaning cost is increased. Although the high pressure nozzle method can be used for cleaning hubs in various shapes, the cleaning area of a single nozzle is small, and a plurality of nozzles are needed to improve the cleaning efficiency, so the cost is increased. Therefore, a device which can adapt to cleaning of different types of hubs and is relatively low in cost in the disclosure has very positive practical significance.